1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel with a multi-domain pixel layout, and in particular relates to a liquid crystal display panel with a multi-domain pixel layout capable of reducing dark lines of neighboring pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vertical alignment display panel, to reach a wide viewing angle, multiple domains are formed in each pixel so that liquid crystal molecules of the pixel tilt toward four directions in each domain. The common method to form a multi-domain layout comprises MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment), wherein protrusions are utilized to generate different domains, PVA (Patterned Vertical Alignment), wherein parts of upper and lower electrodes are dug out to generate an oblique electric field with a predetermined electrode pattern.
However, forming protrusions or predetermined electrode patterns needs additional photo masks, thereby, raising costs and decreasing yield rate.
To prevent this problem, the invention applies a photo alignment technique to achieve the multi-domain layout.